<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolute Nightmare by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467180">Absolute Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Gen, Going undercover, Not a ship, TW Drugs (mentioned), TW mild swearing, joking, tw food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Batfam suspects that a waiter at the most romantic restaurant in Gotham is a Drug Lord. Tim and Damian have to go undercover for a whole week, To make this worse they must act as a couple.<br/>To make this THE worst Damian must now pretend to be the elegant girlfriend, and Tim gets to be the stereotypical douchey boyfriend<br/>How will this turn out?<br/>Absolutely horribly but hilarious for the bats monitoring back at the cave</p><p>*Sorry Not shipping Damian and Tim*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic might suck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t Brown do it!“<br/>
Damian’s voice was heard echoing through the cave. Damian was now 18 he’s gotten used to the fact that his family’s crazy, But dating Drake even for a mission was out of the question that would be horrible, awkward, boring they were brothers for Christ’s sake.</p><p>“I’m sorry Damian but you and Tim are the only one’s free”</p><p>Bruce said as he analyzed Damian’s face. From his cute button nose to the vain about to pop from anger. Just trying to decipher what Damian was thinking. Even though he sucked at expressing it, all his kids meant the world to him.</p><p>Damian thought about it and decided that if he didn’t step up the guy could cause more harm with the drugs he sells. He was Robin after all.</p><p>“Father I will accept the mission, but only if Jon is comfortable with it”</p><p>And Just like that everything went spinning from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patience Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Damian’s time to shine now that Jon has allowed him to participate in the mission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You *wheeze* have to *snort* date your brother”</p><p>When Damian told Jon his mission his boyfriend started laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. Damian was regretting his 3 hour car drive all the way to Metropolis university to visit him. </p><p>On the car ride back Damian thought about how he never found it fair that Jon had gotten to go to college a year before him. It was because Jon was ‘smart’. He thought he was smarter, but according to his father he needed the extra year in high school to ‘work on his social skills’ who even needs ‘social skills’. Drake didn’t have them for sure and he’s pretty sure his father didn’t have them.</p><p>When he got home he found Cain and Brown there just weirdly smiling at him. If they had time to do this he thought they could do the mission for him. </p><p>“Cass get him!”</p><p>Stephanie said and before Damian could figure out what happened his sister had grabbed him and tied him up.</p><p>“Bloody hell”</p><p>Damian screamed. It was something he had picked up from Pennyworth and despite Pennyworth acting mad at him every time he said it. He could tell deep down Alfred was proud.<br/>
As Damian was screaming some colorful language. Cassandra had carried Damian all the way to Stephanie’s room and gently placed him on the bed.

</p><p>“I demand an explanation on why I am being kidnapped!”</p><p>Damian said wiggling trying to get out of the ropes at least the ones in his wrist.</p><p>“Well Dami we recently heard about your mission and Bruce asked us if we could make you into a pretty lady”</p><p>Stephanie said smiling as she leaned on  Cassandra. They had came all the way from college to visit the demon brat and this is the thanks she gets.</p><p>“Brown you’re 22 and you just kidnapped an innocent child”</p><p>Damian said looking as annoyed as ever.</p><p>“You’re not a inn-“</p><p>Cass had gently put a hand on her shoulder Steph took a deep breath.</p><p>“Anyway Cass is going to fit you with a wig first while I pick out clothes”</p><p>Cassandra smiled as she walked over to Damian. Cassandra held up multiple wigs but 2 stood out, one of them with hair short like Cassandra’s and another with hair longer than Stephanie’s.</p><p>Damian couldn’t help but stare at the one with long hair. Cassandra seemed to get the sign and started getting the supplies.</p><p>While Cassandra was with Damian. Stephanie was in her closet looking through all her clothes from casual stuff like crop tops, and ripped leggings to dresses that were worn at galas. She decided that for today a simpler dress would do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Damian...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was Stephanie and Cassandra’s magic enough to make Damian in to a pretty lady?<br/>Yes...duh they’re bats</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaaaand Done!”</p>
<p>Damian had been tired he had approximately been sitting in the same spot for 2 hours.<br/>
He felt heavier probably because of the breasts that were put on him made by silicone and wax and a lot of makeup to blend it in make it look real. Another thing was the corset that thing hurt like hell.</p>
<p>*GASP*</p>
<p>Damian didn’t mean to gasp as he did but looking at himself in the mirror was surprising he resembled his mother but at the same time he also resembled Bruce’s mom despite seeing only pictures.</p>
<p>“I-Is that me?”</p>
<p>Damian knew it was himself he wasn’t that stupid but with the breasts and the corset making his waist as tiny as ever he couldn’t recognize himself.</p>
<p>Stephanie laughed at her little brother’s reaction. All the work it took was totally worth it and she hated to admit it but Damian was super pretty. </p>
<p>“Now that you’re all prettied up I have a fun idea”</p>
<p>When Stephanie and Cassandra came downstairs with a random girl none of the bats recognized everyone was confused.</p>
<p>“Steph you know you can’t bring civies into the cave right?”</p>
<p>Jason said confused as ever who was this girl and why did she look oddly familiar.</p>
<p>“Steph you can’t just reveal the secret even to this really pretty girl”</p>
<p>Tim said slightly blushing she was extremely pretty but something about her was odd </p>
<p>“Stephanie and Cassandra you’re both grounded for revealing the secret I am extremely disappointed”</p>
<p>Bruce said he thought his daughters were better than this he trusted then and he was a bit sad</p>
<p>Stephenie was cackling now this was too hilarious </p>
<p>“I am disappointed that no one in this family could recognize me”</p>
<p>Damian said. The looks on everyone’s faces were priceless as Damian grabbed the voice changer. He soon headed back upstairs to figure out where to hide some weapons in his new attire.</p>
<p>Long after Damian had left Jason managed to say</p>
<p>“What the fuck just happened”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>